Elvina's Story
by Ellie109
Summary: Elvina Pendragon. Her sister is Morgana Her half brother is Arthur. She's having to deal with a lot. But will she be on her own?


"Lady Elvina. Queen Mithian is requesting you in her chambers," A young girl said from behind me. I turned away from the open window and smiled at the young ladies maid. "Tell Mithian I will be there in a moment, Gytha," I replied. Gytha nodded and then I turned back to the window. I looked into the town which was Nemeth and though of Camelot. It was so much like my home, that, I felt a sharp twinge of homesickness. For the last eight weeks I had spent here at Nemeth, I had never felt homesick. I had not thought of my sister, Morgana, or my father, Uther. Not any of the terrible nightmares I had had so many times back in my four poster bed occured here. This place... it calmed me. I sighed after a few moments, then shut the window tight and flipped the latch over to lock it. I checked in my mirror to that my hair was in place, then hurried out of my bedchamber and along the corridors to the Queen Mithian's chambers. I stopped once I was outside of Mithian's chambers and knocked twice lightly. "Come in, Elvina!" Called Mithian in a cheerful tone. I entered the room to find Mithian sitting at her dining table, sorting through court papers. "Gytha said you requested me?" I asked. Mithian looked up at me with a grin and motioned for me to sit down. I did so and waited for her to talk. "You are leaving in little than under a week. I want to throw a ball, a feast for you, Ellie," Mithian stated. I protested straight away. "Oh, Mithian, it would put too much on you," "No, no, Ellie. You came here when my father died. When I needed you most. You have stayed here for eight weeks already, I feel like I have seperated you from you family too much. This ball will be a thank you," Mithian explained. I nodded, smiling softly. "If you wish it, Mithian," I said quietly. "I don't wish it, Elvina, I demand it!" Mithian stated with a flourish and an impish grin. I grinned with her, which made her smile even more. "There you go. Now you look every bit like the happy, smiling girl,who was a secret sorceror, I first met," She said. It was no secret that Camelot was now allowed to permit magic, which, of course, made everyone know about mine and Merlin's powers. Plus our hatred for Morgana too. We began to talk of decorations, dresses, food and entertainment in merriment, every once in a while laughing or giggling. I took a cup of wine from a servant and thanked him whilst feelings Mithian's eyes on me. "How can you be so kind, all the time? Have no temper? Never have a cross word to say?" Mithian questioned me after a long moments silence. "Because there is enough darkness in my life at the moment without me being dark as well. I live in the happiness, Mithian." I replied finally. Mithian nodded. "You're brave, you know. To be... who you are. How you are. You are a wise and kind soul, Elvina. Don't forget that. Don't change that." Mithian said, then patted my hand gently. "Now, enough of all this serious talk. How about we ride out into the town?" "I would love that, Mithian. Just let me fetch my cloak," I replied. Mithian nodded and I exited her bedchamber with a grin. I ran, almost, to my bedchamber and picked up my silver cloak that I treasured. Gytha entered behind me and then helped me fasten my cloak around myself without my hair getting caught. "Thank you, Gytha," I said once it was fastened. "It's my job, M'Lady," Gytha replied. I thought for a moment. "Gytha, you are not Queen Mithian's ladies maid, are you?" I asked. "No, M'Lady, I'm not. I'm a general maid, but when female visitors arrive, I become their ladies maid if they don't bring one with them." Gytha explained. "But you are trained for a ladies maid?" I asked once more. Gytha nodded. A thought struck me. "And... do your family live here in Nemeth?" "No, my mother lives just outside of Camelot, in Lot's Kingdom. A village called Ealdor." Gytha replied. I whispered to myself. "Merlin's village." "M'Lady?" Gytha asked in confusion. I sent a reassuring glance towards her and smiled. "Do you like it here, Gytha?" I asked her one final question. Gytha looked nervous for a second but answered truthfully. "No, not really, M'Lady, you see Queen Mithian is very kind and lovely to me, but, I'm so far away from my mother," I nodded and it was quiet for a few moments. "I would like you to become my ladies maid at Camelot, Gytha. Even more so, I want us to become friends," I stated. Gytha looked up in astonishment. "Really, M'Lady?" She asked, sounding hopeful. I nodded. "I shall speak to Mithian while we ride and on Thursday, when I return home, you shall be coming with me. And, of course, we shall have to make a stop at your mothers house. I would love to meet her," I explained. Gytha smiled even more. "Oh, mother speaks so highly of you, M'Lady. She says you are a beautiful intelligent girl," Gytha gushed. I laughed lightly. "How kind she is! And, Gytha, please call me Elvina or Ellie. M'Lady is so formal and we are friends now. You are my trustee." I said. Gytha laughed and we both walked down to the courtyard together. Mithian was already there, talking to a knight. When she saw my arrival, her smile turned bright. "What a long time it took you, Ellie!" She called teasingly. I laughed. "Me and my new ladies maid was having a chat, Mithian. Please excuse us," I replied. Mithian's eyebrows rose and she looked from me to Gytha. "Ladies maid? I guess we are discussing this on our ride?" Mithian asked. I swung myself up on my horse, a chestnut called Ether, and then settled myself comfortably. "Of course, Mithian. I wouldn't just steal a ladies maid from your court, would I?" "I'm not so sure of that, Ellie. I know you of old," Mithian replied with a wink, then she clicked her teeth and began to ride out of the courtyard. I clicked my teeth also and followed her.

TWO DAYS LATER...

"So, the blue or the red dress, Gytha?" I asked as I sat at the dressing table, watching Gytha weave her fingers in and out of my hair, pulling pieces up and clipping them in with diamante clips. "Oh, the blue dress, Elvina. It brings your eyes out," Gytha replied. She went to a drawer in a cupboard near me and brought out a small tiara which had been given to me by Gwen and Arthur at my birthday last year. "And I think this would make you the most beautiful woman at the ball," She added. "Oh, except from Queen Mithian. I can't upstage her," I exclaimed with a small wink. Gytha giggled and them placed the tiara carefully on my head, clipping it in slightly, so it wouldn't fall off when I danced. "There is to be, apparently, some very handsome noblemen at the ball tonight," Gytha said as I stood up. I watched her walk to where my blue dress was lying and pick it up carefully. "Is there?" I asked indifferently. Gytha ushered me behind my changing screen and then moved in front of it. "Yeah, someone may catch your eye," Gytha said with a giggle. As I took off my robe and flung it over the screen, I thought carefully. I was now 22. If I did not marry soon, I would become known as a spinster. The thought frightened me a little. However, did I really want to marry some nobleman just yet. In my eyes, I was still young and not ready for marriage. How could I marry anyway, when I knew that any day I could have to fight Morgana and could come out of that dead? "Gytha?" I asked a I pulled the first layer of the blue dress over my head. "Yes, Elvina?" She replied. "Do you think it's bad I haven't yet married?" I asked. There were a few moments silence before Gytha answered. When she did I had just slipped over my head the last layer of the blue dress and motioned for Gytha to tie the back up for me. "No, Ellie, I do not. I think you need to marry for love, and you haven't found the right man who gives you that yet. You're only 22, anyway." Gytha replied. I nodded in relief. "There, done," She said and then leaded me to a small pouffe for me to sit on. I pulled my shoes on and stood up. "You look beautiful, Ellie," Gytha promised me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Now go and dazzle everyone," "Are you coming down with me?" I asked her. "Yes, of course." We began to walk down to the Grand Hall where the feast and ball were taking place. As I reached the top of staircase, Gytha left me and a horn blew to signal my entrance. "Lady Elvina Pendragon of Camelot!" A footman called. Eyes flew to me as I walked down the staircase. I spotted Mithian and she smiled greatly. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and waited for me to reach it. When I did the hall fell silent. "I would just like to say, a thank you. A thank you to my people of Nemeth who have followed me like they followed my father. A thank you to you, my noblemen and woman for giving me hope and support. But most of all to my great friend, Elvina. Who rushed to my side when I needed her most. So thank you everyone. And enjoy this ball!" Mithian finished her speech and the music and laughter fell up again. Mithian turned to me and we began to talk to each other about the dresses, people and very trivial things.

Two hours later and the ball was still in full swing. Me and Mithian were still talking, only sitting as well this time. Suddenly a footmen appeared at my side. "M'Lady, it is addressed to from Queen Guinevere of Camelot," The footman said. As he handed me the letter I felt an urgency rush through me. Something's very wrong. I tore open the letter and read it hurriedly.

Dearest Ellie, Things at Camelot are very dire. As you know before you left Gwaine and Percival, plus others, went out on a search in the Northlands. They did not come back. Two weeks ago, Elyan and Leon went to look for them. There was no sign. Arthur, Merlin, Leon and Elyan went on a rescue mission after it was discovered Morgana have took them for work.

However, after a week, only Leon and Elyan came back. This time without Merlin and Arthur. We do not know if they are harmed, unharmed, or have been kidnapped. I need your guidance, Ellie. We all do.

Your very best, Gwen

I put a hand to my mouth and then turned to look at Mithian. She also looked worried and shocked. "I have to return to Camelot, at once, Mithian." I stated. "Of course, you do, Ellie. But not tonight. Now you go and pack, get a full night's sleep, then at sunrise tomorrow, ride back for Camelot. Now, I'll find Gytha and inform her, you just pen a letter back to Gwen. I'm sure the messenger that brought it is still here. Now, hurry, Ellie, go!" Mithian explained and ushered me in direction of the staircase. I ran up it and straight to my chambers. As soon as I reached my bedchamber, I sat down at the writing desk and began to hurriedly write a reply back.

My Dearest Gwen, Do not worry. I will ride back to Camelot in the morning. Please do not lose hope on Arthur, Merlin or Gwaine and Percival. We have back to us shortly.

From your best, Ellie.

I turned and saw the messenger and Gytha behind me. I stood up and passed the note to the messenger. "Please make sure you ride straight back to Camelot," I told him. "I will, M'Lady," He promised and disappeared from the room. I turned back to Gytha. "We have to pack up tonight, Gytha. We leave at sunrise tomorrow. Thank heavens, I made sure you packed up your house and moved next to me yesterday." I informed her hurriedly. "Ellie, they will be fine. Your brother, his manservant, the knights, they will be home soon. Perhaps even before us," Gytha said, rubbing my arm. I nodded slowly and we began to pack everything up quickly.


End file.
